Marry Me
by DARK-EVIL-GODS21
Summary: It's Annabeth and Percy's three year anniversary of being together. Annabeth is convinced Percy will propose, but Annabeth makes a mistake that ends up with a tragic cost. (One-Shot)


Annabeth was excited.

She had been looking forward to this day for quite a while.

Today was her three year anniversary of being with her boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

She was sure that this anniversary was going to be the best.

Why? Because Annabeth was sure that Percy was going to ask her to marry him.

She has heard and seen the hints. She had heard Percy talking to his friends about her anniversary present. Saying how he was nervous that she wouldn't like it. She also noticed when she would ask him what he was getting her for their anniversary, He would freeze up a bit and get nervous.

Unlike Percy, being the seaweed brain that he is, she wasn't so oblivious to things.

She had also heard him say to his friends about how he was going to make "it" as romantic as possible for her.

So naturally, Annabeth can assume things.

Especially when she happened to be a daughter of Athena.

Percy had told her to get dressed as he was going to take her out today.

"And pop the question." she thought with giddy excitement.

She threw on her casual clothes, an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and jean shorts with white sneakers, as Percy had told her that he loves her casual look.

She had just finished putting her hair into its signature pony tail when she heard a knock at her door.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Come in."

Percy opened the door and smiled at her, an action that never failed to make her stomach flutter, as she looked at him from her mirror.

He was wearing a sea-green shirt that matched his eyes with a black leather jacket over it. His jeans were dark blue and his shoes had the same shade of green as his shirt did, making his eyes shine that much more.

She would have to thank Piper later for her choice in Percy's clothing. She may not be a lovey-dovey daughter of Aphrodite, but she sure knew how to pick out clothes.

Annabeth turned to him fully and crossed her arms with an eyebrow raised accusingly.

"I thought I told you that you don't need to knock seaweed brain."

Percy had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry," he said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "you were getting dressed."

Annabeth pointed to a door to her left.

"I dress in my bathroom," she told him, "so if you were to walk in on me naked, that would be my fault for standing in plain sight."

Annabeth started walking past Percy but stopped right beside him and leaned up to his ear.

"Not that I wouldn't mind you seeing that." she whispered seductively.

Percy froze up and Annabeth couldn't help but laugh.

She was teasing him and he knew it but she still found it amusing that anything having to do with physical intimacy made him nervous and shy even after they moved in together and slept in the same bed.

It was one of the things that made Percy that much more charming to her.

* * *

Percy had taken her to diner and treated her to a movie. Throughout it all he seemed nervous and unsure, further evidence to Annabeth that Percy was planning to propose.

They were currently walking along the sidewalk, not taking a car in favor of the nice evening air, to their home. She was wearing Percy's leather jacket after he insisted on her wearing it, just in case it got cold.

She would glance at Percy every now and then, not missing his lips forming silent words as he gazed at the ground with a slight frown on his face.

She decided to help him out, figuring that he was trying to form the right words to ask her.

"You okay Percy?"

He jumped a bit at her voice as if he forgot where he was. Annabeth laughed lightly at him as he gave her a glare.

"Don't do that!"

She laughed again when Percy glanced ahead at their house that they were now standing in front of, beneath a tree. His glare disappeared and he smiled nervously at her.

"Wait here a second?"

Annabeth smiled reassuringly at him to let him know that she was only teasing and nodded.

Percy smiled and kissed her quickly before moving from where they were in the front yard into the house.

She turned around, leaning against the tree, and looked at the cars passing by in the road.

After about ten seconds, she heard the front door open and close, turning around in time to see Percy approaching her holding something behind his back.

Here it goes.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." he told her with a sheepish smile as he reached her.

She did as she was told feeling quite excited...

Until she felt something furry being placed in her outstretched hand.

Her eyes opened to see that she was holding a gray teddy bear.

A teddy bear...

Not an engagement ring...

In that moment she felt angry. She wasn't so angry at Percy, maybe a little. She was more mad because she was wrong and HATED being wrong.

That with the combined disappointment of not being proposed to after so long in their relationship caused her to throw the teddy bear in a random direction before she really knew what she was doing.

She caught the disappointed and hurt look Percy gave her before she could process what she just did as he raced to retrieve the gift she practically spit on.

As she finally processed what she had done, she opened her mouth to tell Percy how sorry she was.

But was cut off by a truck horn that sounded as Percy reached down to pick up the teddy bear...

That was in the middle of the street.

The truck couldn't stop in time.

* * *

The funeral service was held a few weeks later.

Sally was practically balling her eyes out as Paul tried to comfort her, which was hard when he himself was close to breaking down too.

Grover was on his knees crying into his hands as Thalia, who Artemis had allowed to attend, and Nico patted his back from behind as they gazed at their cousins grave with emotionless, wet red-rimmed eyes.

Piper was sniffling a bit, tears also falling as Jason, who was next to her with an arm around her shoulder, let his own tears fall as he gazed anywhere but at the gravestone as men started burying the casket which had been lowered to the ground. Leo was behind everyone pacing a bit and was silently crying into his own hands.

Frank and Hazel stood beside them, leaning into each other in an effort to comfort one another as they silently grieved for their fallen friend.

Poseidon wasn't there physically, but all the people there could feel his godly presence, most likely not wanting to be seen as he grieved for his deceased son.

Chiron was there too in his wheelchair form with his eyes scrunched shut, barely holding himself together beside Annabeth who was in pretty bad shape.

Annabeth was kneeling in front of Percy's grave. Her eyes pouring like a waterfall. Her mouth covered by the teddy bear she was cuddling that Percy had tried to give her, the only thing keeping her sobs from being heard.

Eventually, everyone had dragged themselves home except for Annabeth, who remained in her kneeled position by Percy's grave, as she started hugging the teddy bear tighter in her despair as if it would bring him back.

" _Marry Me!_ "

Annabeth gasped in shock as she dropped the bear and starred at it.

As she started realizing what had happened, feeling a even greater despair and guilt, she reached down and picked up the teddy bear.

She hugged it again.

" _Marry Me!_ " the teddy bear repeated.

Annabeth's eyes caught a pouch on the front of the teddy bear she hadn't noticed before.

She reached in and pulled out an object that made her break down in a whole new set of tears.

An engagement ring.

 **Update: Just to clarify from the reviews I've received, Annabeth threw the bear because it was a moment of weakness, it wasn't her being like a child who didn't get the toy they wanted. She was angry with herself for assuming things and felt foolish. She vented the anger she felt toward herself by throwing the bear, hence when it said "before she realized what she was doing" being said. Her self-hatred got the better of her. She was getting ready to apologize too when she realized what she had done. After all, love makes us do crazy things. This is NOT Annabeth bashing.**


End file.
